falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Waspoon
''' Waspoon '''are the mutated descendants of wasps. Description There are three types of waspoon: drones, soldiers, and queens. While all are different, their share a commonality in that they are covered in yellow and black stripes. Waspoon drones are most commonly encountered outside the waspoon nest. Roughly four inches in length, they are composed of three segments: a head, a thorax, and an abdomen. Their heads have large compound eyes, mandibles, and an antenna. Their thorax has a pair of wings connected to it, as well as the creature’s four legs. The abdomen has a lance-like stinger on its end, attached to an internal venom sac. Waspoon soldiers are very similar to drones in their appearance. The primary difference between soldiers and drones is that soldiers have an additional set of arms with a pair of sharp, needle-like talons. Waspoon queens look drastically different than the drones and soldiers that serve them. While the drone and soldier are roughly the size of a finger, queens are much larger, and are roughly the size of a hand. Their abdomens do not taper off into barbed stingers, but instead swell with eggs. When they begin producing eggs, their wings fall off, leaving them mostly stationary. Their mandibles are larger, and in addition to a pair of antennas to receive messages from other waspoon, they also have a large crest on their heads that transmits messages to the hive and maintains their control over it. Behavior Waspoon live in colonies controlled by a single queen. These nests can contain hundreds of drones and soldiers, depending on how large they grow. Depending on what materials are more readily available, nests can either be made from wood fibers or fruit and vegetable fibers. Nests made from wood fibers are chalky and brittle, while nests made from fruit and vegetable fibers are waxy and jelly-like. Waspoon follow the directive of the queen, who lives in the nest and lays eggs. The primary function of drones is to leave the nest and search for food. While they need a certain amount for themselves to survive, food must also be brought back to the nest. Solitary drones that encounter large amounts of food that they cannot bring back to the nest by themselves leave chemical markers on it, that attracts other drones. The primary function of waspoon soldiers is to protect the queen and the nest. They generally do not stray very far from the nest, but if a chemical marker is placed on a moving target, waspoon soldiers have been known to follow that marker for thousands of feet, bringing them far from the nest. Waspoon queens lay eggs, which then grow into drones and soldiers. The eggs come out of her thorax and are placed in specialized chambers in the nest to grow and develop. Periodically, the queen gives birth to another queen. When this second queen develops and breaks free from its egg sac, it cannot stay in the nest. It makes a mad dash out of the nest, spraying other drones and soldiers with a chemical from its abdomen that places them under its control. The nest fights against these creatures: if the queen and her small entourage can escape, they create their own nest; if they do not, the threat to the nest is eliminated and the nest returns to normal. Habitat Waspoon nests have been found all across the continental United States. They are more prevalent in areas that are temperate and do not have harsh winters, but colonies in such areas simply go dormant in their nests until the weather warms. Diet Waspoon feed on a variety of foods to obtain the proteins and carbohydrates necessary for the survival of the individual and the survival of the colony. Protein is obtained generally by scavenging dead insects and small mammals, though waspoon attacks of larger- and living- creatures does periodically happen. Carbohydrates are primarily obtained from fruits, which are detected by hyperspecialized smell receptors on their antennas that can sense sugar. As they cannot differentiate the source of sugar, they are often attracted to soda, candy, and other commercial foods consumed by humans. Offensive Capabilities Waspoon are bold and aggressive. Their primary weapon is the stinger barb on their abdomen. Within the stinger is a small sac that produces venom that is injected into the victim when the stinger punctures the skin. The venom causes pain, swelling, and inflammation at the sting site. To smaller creatures, such as other insects and tiny mammals, the poison from a single sting can be fatal, but for larger creature, it is not unless an allergy is present. Waspoon can used their stinger to stab victims multiple times before the barb gets pulled out, or, putting pressure on muscles in their abdomen, can fire the barb at their targets. The average drone and soldier can fire their stinger up to ten feet. Once the stinger is removed, the insect regrows it generally within ten minutes. What makes waspoon dangerous is the fact that they tend to swarm, with drones and soldiers spraying creatures with chemical markers that rallies the nest. When waspoon are swarming, their stings can be fatal for larger creatures, as swarms allow multiple creatures to sting multiple times, injecting enough venom to kill larger creatures. In addition to their stingers, soldier waspoon also have an additional set of arms with a pair of sharp, needle-like talons. Defensive Capabilities Much like their offensive capabilities, the waspoon’s sting is their primary defense, with soldiers also using their needle-like talons. Category:Creatures